grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
Grim Dawn
Grim Dawn is an action role-playing game intended for digital distribution on the PC. It is being developed by veterans of Iron Lore entertainment, the makers of Titan Quest. Grim Dawn is being built with Crate's own improved version of the Iron Lore engine and toolset; the same technology used to create Titan Quest. As a spiritual successor, Grim Dawn will attempt to better perfect the magical formula of exploration, character advancement, and loot collection pioneered by Diablo. Setting Players are thrust into the dark, war-torn world of Cairn where a once proud empire has been brought to ruin and the human race driven to the edge of extinction. Cairn has become ground zero of an eternal war between two otherworldly powers, one seeking to use human bodies as a resource, the other intent upon destroying the human race before that can happen. This cataclysmic war has not only decimated human civilization but is warping the very fabric of reality and, in its wake, giving life to new horrors. For humankind it is the dawn of a grim new age where iron has replaced gold as currency and the importance of salt as a weapon makes it far too valuable to waste on food. Small enclaves of human survivors exist scattered throughout the world, holed up in hidden refuges. These humans have quietly watched the warring invaders destroy one another and have become wise to the strengths and vulnerabilities of their otherworldly foes. A few survivors have begun to exhibit strange new abilities after surviving possession or exposure to the warp. These unnatural powers are feared by some but give many new hope of launching a resistance to fight the "outsiders" and reclaim what is left of their world. You are one such individual. Blessed, or perhaps cursed, by the touch of Aetherial influence, you have powers and strength beyond that of normal men. It is now up to you to take this fearsome potential and use it against the enemies of humanity. Will you be the one to save Cairn from its grim fate? Or is humanity doomed to extinction? Feature List *'Dual Class System' allows you to combine any of six distinct skill classes to create your own customized playstyle. Advance your class mastery to unlock over 25 powerful skills and synergistic modifiers per class. Additional classes will be released with expansions. *'Choice and Consequence' gives you power to shape the world and affect the fate of many. Tough decisions will leave significant impact as strangers on the road, families in need and even entire villages may live or perish based on your actions. With great power comes great responsibility and it is not always easy to predict the outcome of your choices in a world driven to desperate extremes. *'Faction-Based Questing' lets you improve your relations with different NPC groups to earn rewards (such as merchant discounts, new items, and additional quest lines) as your favor with them increases. However, aiding one faction could turn a rival faction into your enemy. Choose which side you will support! *'A Hand-Crafted World' immerses you in humanity’s plight as you venture out into detailed environments filled with reminders of a once mighty empire on the brink of annihilation. Grim Dawn’s world strikes a fine balance between hand-crafted design and randomization. *'Refined Loot Drops' result in less junk items and ensure more consistent rewards from hero and boss monsters. *'Brutal Combat' featuring blood spatters, dismemberment and physics-based ragdoll. Crush enemies into a pulp, blow them to bits or send them flying over a ledge to their doom. *'200+ Hero Monsters' individually designed, named and configured with their own special skills provide unique, challenging experiences. You never know where or when enemy heroes may appear and even after hundreds of hours of play, you'll continue to find new names you've never seen before. Occasionally two or more heroes can spawn together to create an ultimate challenge! *'Destructible Environments' give evidence of your massive battles as you kick through house doors, destroy furniture and smash crumbling walls to reveal secret passages. *'Dynamic Weather' brings the world to life with region-specific climates and a variety of weather effects. A sunny day can cloud over with mild rain showers that build into a booming thunderstorm. Variable wind gusts blow grass and affect objects like windmills and lanterns. *'Multiplayer' allows you to connect with old friends or make new enemies in co-op and pvp modes. *'Recipe-Based Crafting' produces powerful equipment and consumables. Collect recipes from enemies, chests or quest rewards and add them to your crafting compendium. Rare recipes can call for exotic items found in the remote corners of the world. Higher tier recipes can use lower tier crafted items as ingredients, resulting in a pyramidal build up to the most uber crafted accessories. *'Controllable Camera Rotation' enhances the three-dimensionality of the world and gameplay while levels are still designed so that players are not forced to rotate the camera. *'Modding Tools' will allow players to create their own content and to share them with the rest of the world. The amount of content available in Grim Dawn will be as limitless as the imaginations of the players. *More features are in the works and will be announced as Grim Dawn nears release. Category:Development